


Royal Match

by trickydeepforest



Category: Glee
Genre: AU, M/M, brief Blaine Anderson/Sebastian Smythe, past character death (Finn)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-30
Updated: 2017-05-30
Packaged: 2018-11-06 22:13:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11045391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trickydeepforest/pseuds/trickydeepforest
Summary: Prince Kurt is resigned to the fact that he will soon marry one of the four visiting princes.  Unfortunately, the prince he has given his heart to isn't one of the four, but one who has no intention of getting married.





	Royal Match

**Author's Note:**

> Warning for brief scene of non-con touching.
> 
> Thank you to the mods at KPRB, for helping to keep the Klaine fics coming.
> 
> Awesome art by the talented [datshitrandom](http://datshitrandom.tumblr.com/)
> 
> And thanks yet again to my beta [fearlessly](http://archiveofourown.org/users/fearlessly/pseuds/fearlessly), who is speedy, thorough and very helpful.
> 
> Original prompt at the end.  
> <><><>

[ ](http://s266.photobucket.com/user/sarie1210/media/tumblr_oqq1tbbP1v1qig7j6o1_500_zpsxxs0qrb9.jpg.html)

Kurt knew what the council’s decision was just by the way Burt Hummel squared his shoulders as he entered his son’s room.

“I’m sorry, Kurt. They feel that, with Finn being gone, we need the alliance of a marriage to strengthen our ties to the empire. And it’ll have to be soon; our position is a little too vulnerable right now. With the babe being so young, you’ll have to fulfill the duties of prince until he comes of age.” Burt’s hand was both heavy and comforting on Kurt’s shoulder.

“Have they already picked someone?” Kurt was rather proud of himself for keeping the waver out of his voice.

“There are a number of eligible princes that may fit the bill. The council proposes that we host the families that are interested. That way, there can be further talks about the treaties that would be signed, give you a chance to meet them as well.”

Kurt’s mouth twitched in a bare ghost of a smile. “Will my opinion have any effect on the decision?”

Burt gave Kurt’s shoulder a squeeze. “As far as I know, there are no strong preferences for one versus the other, so as long as things can be agreed upon, you should be able to have your pick.”

“That’s great,” Kurt said, and tried to mean it.

<><>  


Couriers left with messages, and before Kurt knew it, festivities were being planned. His potential husbands would be arriving in a matter of weeks, and he still felt rather shell shocked by the whole idea. He had always known (or at least, for a few years now), that he would most likely have to marry for political reasons, but he was having a hard time wrapping his head around the fact that that future was already here, so soon after his eighteenth birthday.  


He went about his duties with his usual sense of purpose and attention to detail, but when he wasn’t directly engaged with someone else, he was unusually quiet and serious.  


There were glimmers of hope in his situation, but he tried not to acknowledge them. He didn’t deal well with disappointment. Better to be pleasantly surprised after expecting the worst than let down by being too optimistic.  


When the couriers returned, along with acceptance letters, they had brought along small portraits of each suitor, as was customary. Kurt studied each of them in turn, until he had them memorized. All four of them were handsome, at least, if the artists had not been overly flattering. It was a small comfort, but Kurt would take what he could get.  


<><>  


There was to be an official welcoming ball, after all of the suitors had arrived, but Kurt was still able to meet almost all of the princes for a brief introduction beforehand.  


There was intense, mutual dislike, hidden behind polite words and strained smiles, when he met the first one. Kurt did not like the condescending smirk that seemed to be the default expression on Prince Sebastian Smythe’s face. Even if he had treated Kurt with the utmost respect (which he did not), the way that he spoke down to and mistreated the servants revealed his true character.  


It was not a great start; the next prince, however, showed potential.  


Adam Crawford was charming and easygoing, and he and Kurt enjoyed some pleasant conversations in the few moments they were able to speak together. Kurt was cautiously optimistic. He might not feel an immediate pull towards Prince Adam, but he definitely wasn’t repulsed either.  


The third prince made Kurt feel unsettled in ways he couldn’t put into words. The way that David Karofsky looked at him made Kurt shiver, and not in a good way. He hoped he was imagining things.  


Mostly he hoped that he didn’t have to marry him. Even if Kurt was wrong about the underlying threat, it was clear after just an afternoon of conversation that they had nothing in common.  


The last prince, Cooper Anderson, would not be arriving until the day of the ball, so Kurt spent as much time as he could with Prince Adam without being improper or discourteous to the other two suitors, while waiting for the “courting” to officially begin.  


<><>  


Blaine tried to keep his grumbling inaudible as he leapt forward to help an overburdened servant with yet another of his brother’s trunks.  


Blaine understood the desire to dress well, but his brother was carrying it too far, practically bringing every item of clothing he owned. As a prince, that was *a lot* of clothing.  


Blaine sighed. His brother always did like to take things to the extreme. He hoped that the servants didn’t gossip that the older Anderson prince packed as though he had already secured the Hummel prince’s hand and was moving in permanently.  


He wasn’t sure how he hoped this trip would end. He simultaneously loved his brother and was eager to be free of him.  


At least it wasn’t Blaine who was facing the prospect of marriage.  


So far, Cooper didn’t seem to have regrets about his life choices, Blaine thought. Blaine would have expected Cooper to be reluctant to end his bachelor lifestyle, but he spoke excitedly about the prospects of this match. It's one of the first ones that had been offered to him in the ten years since he’d turned eighteen, despite his being open to offers from both genders. The Anderson kingdom was well run, but not particularly large or wealthy.  


Blaine studied the Hummel castle as they entered. It was of a similar size to his own home, and he was glad to see it looked to be in good repair and well kept. Of course, it could all be just window dressing for the festivities, but it didn’t have that sense of underlying despondency that some kingdoms developed after years of uncaring governance.  


<><>  


The day was spent settling into their guest rooms and washing off the road dust. Cooper was especially hyper, and Blaine hoped he’d reel it in before the ball that evening. He didn’t want his family to be embarrassed by his brother’s excitable personality. Despite being eight years younger than Cooper, he often felt like he was trying to reign in a younger sibling.  


After a quick dinner in his room, Blaine dressed for the ball carefully. While he wasn’t on the marriage market, he might have the opportunity to meet someone to spend time with. It had been a while since he’d had any companionship.  


Invitations had gone out to all of the neighboring kingdoms, inviting any royalty to join them for the celebrations, which would eventually end with a wedding. Blaine mingled amongst the crowd, catching up with a few people he knew from his own role as prince.  


His brother, as well as the other suitors, were to be ceremonially presented in front of the Hummel prince at the beginning of the ball, so Blaine took his place on the side of the ballroom, close to the royal dais, as was appropriate as a member of Cooper’s family.  


As he looked around, another young man caught his eye and, smiling suggestively, looked Blaine up and down with appreciation. Blaine felt himself blush and gave a small nod back. He usually liked a subtler courtship, but the man was handsome and Blaine might follow up with him later.  


And then all thoughts of the brown-haired flirt left his mind as the Hummel prince entered the room and stood in front of them all.  


He was exquisite. His face was pale, with sculpted cheekbones and bright blue eyes. His clothes fit him like a glove, showing off a long, trim body.  


Blaine dropped his eyes suddenly, as it occurred to him that he was admiring a man that may soon be his brother in law.  


During the ceremony, he couldn’t help but find his eyes drawn again and again to the hosting prince. He looked around for something that might divert his attention, but nothing really did until they got to the introduction of the visiting suitors. Blaine couldn’t help but size them all up, and then stole glances at Prince Kurt’s face, trying to read his reactions.  


The first prince that was presented was a large man from the Karofsky family. He smiled at Prince Kurt, who nodded back dispassionately. Blaine frowned. Was he always so formal and cold?  


But the next prince, a Crawford, got a small smile that reached Prince Kurt’s eyes.  


When the third prince turned out to be the man who was practically leering at Blaine earlier, he felt his stomach twist with discomfort. He knew that not everyone in political marriages took their vows seriously, but to flirt with another man at what could be the beginning of his own engagement was really disrespectful. Blaine’s lip curled in distaste and he felt a rush of gratitude again at his father’s promise that he wouldn’t be forced into marriage himself.  


Cooper was the last prince to enter, and Blaine searched Prince Kurt’s face intently. Blaine knew that they hadn’t had a chance to meet before this. Prince Kurt had a small smile on his face, and Blaine could see the hint of uncertainty underneath. Suddenly, Prince Kurt blinked rather dazedly and Blaine shifted his view to see that Cooper had put on his brightest grin. Blaine resisted the urge to roll his eyes. Cooper and his damn charm. He’d used it to get both into and out of trouble their whole lives, and was apparently bringing it out full force to try to get himself a husband.  


After the introductions were over, the musicians started playing, and the Hummel prince began to dance with each suitor in turn. The dance floor filled in quickly. Blaine danced with any man or woman who asked him to, both because he loved dancing and because he was avoiding Prince Sebastian. And if he found himself studying Prince Kurt a little too often, he told himself he was just curious about the man his brother might marry.  


<><>  


The first few hours passed in a blur. Kurt danced with each suitor multiple times, and when he finally got a break he remembered nothing but fleeting impressions: Prince Sebastian’s thinly veiled insults and cold eyes, Prince Adam’s gentleness and perfectly pleasant conversation, the brightness of Prince Cooper’s eyes and smile, and the shallowness of his conversations, and the feeling of being loomed over by Prince David, despite his being shorter than Adam and Cooper, and the heat of his stare, of his hands, making Kurt feel claustrophobic…  


It was his third dance with Prince David that broke his resolve and sent him stealing away to the far balcony for fresh air. He knew it was a breach in etiquette, but he figured it’s a minor one compared to vomiting on the dance floor, which seemed like the only other option his body was giving him. He leaned over the railing and took deep breaths, trying to reconnect with his earlier resolve to face his future bravely.  


“I know my brother can be obnoxious, but he’s not making you think of jumping already, is he?” Kurt turned at the good-natured voice coming from his right, and found himself face to face with someone he hadn’t met before. He assessed the young man in front of him for a moment.  


“Prince Cooper’s brother? I wouldn’t have guessed from resemblance, but I believe I would have met you already if you had arrived earlier in the week with the others. It’s a pleasure to meet you, your highness. Kurt Hummel.”  


“Blaine Anderson. And the pleasure is all mine, your highness. From everything I’ve seen so far, your kingdom is being ruled admirably, and I’ve heard rumor that you have a lot to do with that.”  


“Well, thank you,” Kurt said, blushing with pleasure. It’s something he expected to hear a little more often, to be completely honest. He took great pride in the overall state of his kingdom, and so far, the four men courting him had mainly complimented him on his looks. Well, three of the four. Prince Sebastian had yet to say anything that someone with their wits about them would consider to be a compliment. “When I learned that your brother was one of the possibilities, I will admit that I learned as much as I could about your kingdom as well, and have been inspired by some of your social policies. I look forward to getting the chance to see how they can be integrated into our laws.”  


Prince Blaine blinked at him for a moment, and then grinned.  


_Ah, there’s the brotherly resemblance,_ Kurt thought, a bit dazzled, as Blaine started asking for details.  


They passed the time in animated conversation about their experiences with the day to day details of trying to improve the lives of those under their rule. Kurt was having such a good time that he forgot what he was supposed to be doing. He had no idea how much time had passed before a dark shadow appeared over Blaine’s shoulder, and a low voice said his name.  


Kurt looked up into the irritated face of Prince David and froze for a second, before he was able to collect himself. He prayed that the moment of fear he had felt hadn’t shown on his face, but glancing at Blaine and seeing the confusion there, he had a feeling his prayers were going unanswered.  


“Prince David,” he said, as lightly as he could manage. “Is it time for our next dance already? I was just getting some air.”  


“You have kept me waiting for quite some time. I’ve been looking everywhere for you.” Prince David’s eyes were black in the low light of the balcony.  


Suddenly very grateful that he wasn’t alone when Prince David found him, Kurt said his apologies to Blaine. “Maybe we’ll have time to finish our discussion before you leave. I’m very interested in your take on building permanent amphitheaters.”  


“I would like that as well, your highness,” Blaine said with a bow as Kurt passed him to head into the ballroom. Prince David’s hand shot out and grasped Kurt’s upper arm as soon as he was within reach, as though Kurt was a stubborn toddler who might run off if given the chance.  


And oh, how Kurt wished he could run off, instead of having to allow this man to lay a hand on him. The damn council and their orders not to offend any of the princes. He flashed one more quick smile at Blaine, even though he knew it would be strained, and allowed himself to be pulled back into the noise and colors and heat of the ball.  


<><>  


Blaine felt as though he’d just returned to earth as Kurt disappeared through the heavy curtains. He couldn’t remember the last time he’d enjoyed a conversation so much. His father was so set in his ways and his brother was so uninterested in the intricacies of politics that Blaine had no one to bounce all of his ideas off of. While he and Kurt had not agreed on every opinion the other stated, their debates had been friendly and they had been quick to heed to valid points.  


_And this fascinating man might end up married to Cooper,_ he remembered suddenly. If that happened…  


Kurt would become Blaine’s brother. Blaine would get to see him, probably at least once a year, for the rest of their lives. Cooper would move here, and be out of Blaine’s hair, to a thriving kingdom that would give him a good life. Blaine would become the official heir of his kingdom and would not have to contend with a husband that had been picked for him. Blaine tried to picture being married to a man like Cooper, whose main interests in life were fancy balls and clothes and shuddered at how tedious it would be.  


The image of Kurt’s frightened face when Prince David had interrupted them, like a rabbit who suddenly found himself cornered, flashed through his mind.  


There were worse fates than a boring husband.  


He was about to go back to the ballroom himself when the curtain pulled aside and Prince Sebastian stepped through.  


“There you are! I was hoping to find you, and to my great pleasure I find you all by yourself.”  


“Hello, your highness, it’s a pleasure to meet you. Blaine Anderson.” Blaine gave a bow, not only to honor formalities, but also to preserve a little of his personal space for a few more moments.  


“Yes, a pleasure. Sebastian Smythe. You can call me whatever you have breath for.”  


“Um, thanks.” Was every word out of this guy’s mouth a come-on?  


“So what do you say we get out of here and make this night not a total waste? I had my servant prepare my bedchambers already.”  


Blaine stared at Prince Sebastian in shock for a moment. “Look, I’m flattered, but there’s a good chance that either Prince Hummel ends up as my brother in law or your husband. Either way, I don’t think that it’s appropriate to sleep with one of the potential grooms during the introductory ball.”  


Prince Sebastian curled his lip. “Are you serious? You’re worried about offending the Hummel family? As though they have a right to judge anything we do?”  


“I don’t really know what you’re implying here. But I’m here to support my brother, not cause a scandal, so for now, my answer is no.”  


“Fine,” Prince Sebastian said petulantly. “I’ll go find a cute servant. They’ll probably have more royal blood in their veins than the so called prince we’re all here to bow to.”  


Blaine followed the other prince into the ballroom, his eyes immediately drawn to Kurt, who was dancing with Prince Adam. They were smiling at each other as the steps took them around the floor. Although there were plenty of other couples dancing as well, the princes were still the center of attention.  


When the song came to an end, Kurt returned to the front of the ballroom, where the page would call out his next prearranged partner. When “Prince Anderson” was called out, Blaine moved closer to Kurt, curious to see how he and Cooper greeted each other.  


Except after a few moments, it became obvious (at least to Blaine, and judging by his face, Kurt as well) that Cooper, despite having scheduled this dance, had disappeared. Wanting to avoid the scandal, as well as wipe the embarrassed look off Kurt’s face, Blaine let his feet keep moving until he was close enough to bow to Kurt and reach for his hand. “May I have this dance?”  


Kurt’s eyes twinkled, “Why yes, Prince Anderson, you may.”  


_We fit together well._ The thought entered Blaine’s mind unbidden, and he almost flubbed the first steps of the dance. He used the distraction of getting off on the right foot to clear his mind, and then looked into Kurt’s face and almost lost his footing again. _His eyes are really blue._  


Kurt looked at him in concern. “Do you know this dance? It’s been around for years but maybe it hasn’t become popular in your region yet.”  


Blaine blushed. “Yes, sorry, it’s just been awhile,” he lied.  


“Thank you for rescuing me. It’s quite embarrassing to be stood up at a ball you’re hosting.”  


Blaine gave a small shake of his head in disappointment at Cooper. “I’m so sorry about my brother. He doesn’t mean any disrespect, I can assure you. He just gets distracted easily at big events like this.”  


“So if I end up married to him, don’t put him in charge of anything vital when we’re the hosts. Noted,” Kurt said with a mock serious nod.  


_That’s pretty much the key to Cooper. Never put him in charge of anything vital,_ Blaine thought, but didn’t say. Blaine was reluctant to bad mouth his brother, but it was more because he didn’t want to cause Kurt concern at how useless a husband Cooper would probably be than to save Cooper’s reputation.  


“If you and Cooper get married I’ll give you the full list of care and feeding instructions,” he said instead, delighted to get a giggle out of Kurt.  


They kept the conversation light during the rest of the dance, and Blaine let the sensations wash over him: the colors of the other dancers swirling around them, the beautiful music being played, and the warmth and smell of Kurt in his arms.  


When the dance was over, and Kurt was being partnered up with Prince Sebastian, Blaine avoided the latter’s eyes and decided to call a night. Suddenly he wasn’t in the mood to watch the dancing anymore.

<><>  


The next morning, Kurt was picking at his breakfast while trying to figure out how to fill his day with distractions. The uncertainty of his future was like a rock in his stomach, even when he wasn’t actively thinking about it. He generally liked to face his problems head on, but this was out of his hands, and all he could do was wait.  


_And worry, apparently,_ he thought, as he was suddenly unable to force himself to put even one more bite into his mouth. He closed his eyes and took a few deep breaths, when a familiar voice interrupted his attempts at reducing his anxiety.  


“Prince Kurt! Good morning!” Blaine walked into the room, looking even better in the daylight than he had in the ballroom last night.  


“Good morning, Prince Blaine.” Kurt found himself smiling, feeling lighter than he had all morning.  


“You’re all by yourself this fine morning? I know my brother had to be down here quite some time ago, I thought I’d find you still getting to know everyone.”  


Kurt’s smile faltered a bit at the reminder, but he tried to keep his voice cheery as he shrugged. “They’re all spending the day being interviewed by the council. What my husband and I think of each other is the least of the council’s concerns.”  


Blaine winced. “But they threw you a ball and acted like it was the potential start to a great romance anyway?”  


“We have to keep up appearances. Since they were inviting four families at the same time, they framed it as a huge celebration and invited everyone else as well. As far as the future of the kingdom is concerned, this is a happy occasion.” Kurt decided to change the subject, before his mood turned back towards despair. “So what are your plans for today? I find myself at loose ends, since all of my regular duties are on hold, and everyone else is quite busy.”  


“I am free for the day as well. I thought I might explore some of your castle. Perhaps you might give me a tour.”  


Kurt’s smile returned full force. “I would be delighted.”

It started out as a more formal tour, but at Blaine’s urging Kurt started showing him his favorite places: the corner of the kitchen where the cook often snuck him his favorite treats when he had first moved here (and still occasionally did), the nook in the library with the most comfortable chair for getting lost in a book, the best spot down by the lake for finding stones to skip, his mother’s favorite roses in the garden that Kurt had brought from his childhood home and still tended to personally, and even the secret passage, long forgotten by history but discovered by Kurt when he was younger, that Kurt had used to escape from his tutor during math lessons.  


“He never did figure out how I was leaving the room when he was standing right next to the door. He eventually told my dad I was obviously a demon and quit.”  


Blaine also shared stories of his own home and childhood. “I’m only going to tell you a few stories about Cooper though, since I don’t want you to think horribly of him before you really get to know him.”  


Kurt narrowed his eyes. “What do you mean? Shouldn’t I know if he’s horrible?”  


“Well, I was his little brother, so I think by law he had to treat me abominably for much of my life. Now that we’re older we get along much better.”  


Kurt hesitated, a question on the tip of his tongue, before figuring he didn’t have much to lose and asked. “It’s a bit unusual, a kingdom offering up its first-born prince for marriage. Everyone else is second or third born. If you don’t mind telling me, why is it Cooper that’s being bargained instead of you?”  


Blaine was quiet for a moment, though he didn’t look upset at the question. “There are enough cousins and close relatives that our kingdom has no worries about the line of succession. Having suffered through two extremely stressful and volatile political marriages himself, our father told us that if we studied well and performed our duties responsibly with no personal scandals, then we wouldn’t be required to marry.”  


Blaine looked at Kurt, almost in apology. “My parents were so miserable. My mom especially, being far from home. I studied really hard so that would never happen to me. Cooper decided marriage was the easier route.”  


Kurt had a hard time talking around the disappointment in his throat. Blaine was everything that Kurt could ask for in a potential husband, at least so far as their limited acquaintance had shown him, and if things were just a little bit different, he might’ve ended up as Kurt’s husband.  


“Well, I’m happy for you then, that you are able to have the freedom you want so much.” Not wanting to turn the conversation maudlin by lamenting his own lack of choice, Kurt quickly added, “But this doesn’t bode well for 

Cooper’s usefulness as a co-ruler, if he couldn’t get through his lessons with any sort of focus.”  


Kurt meant it as lighthearted teasing, but Blaine just grimaced. “Yeah, that’s actually what I’m afraid of. Cooper is a good person, but he’s not really someone that should be making decisions that affect people’s lives. I’m not sure what the council is judging your suitors on today, but he may be blowing his chance as we speak.”  


Kurt wasn’t sure how to respond to that. While he didn’t particularly want to marry Cooper, he wanted to marry Prince Sebastian or Prince David even less. Feeling the blackness of despair start closing in on him again, he decided a distraction was in order. “Come on. Let’s go wheedle some meat pies off the cook and I’ll show you my favorite climbing tree.”  


<><>

 

That night the celebrations continued with a feast. Blaine found himself sitting between Cooper and Prince Sebastian. The dining hall was so loud that Blaine couldn’t carry on a conversation with anyone not seated right next to him, and Cooper was discussing some of the things he did for entertainment back home with the princess sitting on his other side, so Blaine had no choice but to talk to Sebastian.  


Blaine tried to keep the talk at harmless gossip, but Sebastian seemed unable to say a word about any of the other people at the feast without some kind of insult or cutting remark. Blaine tried to think of another neutral topic, but his eyes kept drifting to where Kurt was talking with Prince Adam, their heads close together and smiles of their faces.  


Unfortunately, Blaine wasn’t being very subtle, though luckily, Sebastian thought Blaine was worried about his brother’s prospects.  


“They make quite the pair, huh? The dull as dirt prince and the imposter. Don’t worry. Your brother can probably find a more royal match by going into the nearest tavern and grabbing one of the drunks off their stools.”  


“You keep saying things like that. What are you talking about?” Blaine asked, exasperated.  


“Oh come on, everyone knows that Hummel and his dad were like twentieth in line for the throne before the plague hit. It wiped out more of this kingdom than most of the others combined. The council scraped the bottom of the barrel, marrying Burt Hummel to Carole Hudson, hoping that together there’d be enough royal blood to hold the kingdom together, but Hudson’s son passed away a few months ago, shortly after his wife gave birth. So the Hummel prince is just acting as ward until the boy grows up. But everyone knows that the noble blood is so thin in his veins that a little cut would drain it all away, and this kingdom would be ripe for the taking.”  


Blaine shifted in his seat, unsettled. He hadn’t realized the full importance of what Kurt was doing. He wondered if he would be so selfless if his kingdom was in a similar situation, promise or no promise. He watched Kurt shift away from Prince David, who was sitting next to him, and turn more towards Prince Adam. He found himself hoping fervently that Kurt ended up with Prince Adam, for Kurt’s sake.  


“You’re awfully free in insulting the family that you might end up joining. Or are you so sure that you’re out of the running?”  


Sebastian shrugged, unconcerned. “I have it on pretty good authority that I won’t be forced to marry that peasant.” Suddenly, Sebastian’s hand was on Blaine’s thigh. “So now that you don’t need to worry about the scandal of sleeping with an almost engaged man, what do you say to joining me upstairs?”  


And though Blaine was annoyed at the way that Sebastian kept insulting Kurt (as though the purity of one’s bloodline was the only thing that made a good ruler), he couldn’t sit here and watch Kurt and Prince Adam anymore. Despite a niggling voice telling him that he’d regret this, Blaine found himself following Prince Sebastian up the stairs when dinner was over.  


<><>  


A hand shot out and grabbed Kurt’s arm, pulling him into a darkened servants’ corridor. He found himself pushed against the rough stone wall, a larger body pressing against him.  


“You’ve been ignoring me all night. I don’t appreciate it,” Prince David growled, his face inches away from Kurt’s.  


Kurt struggled for breath, fear and the weight of David against his chest making it difficult. “I don’t like the way you talk to me. I’m not going to spend any more time with you than I have to,’ he gasped out, politeness be damned.  


Suddenly, David’s mouth was on his, his big tongue forcing its way in until Kurt wanted to gag. He struggled to turn his head away, and when that didn’t work he bit down.  


David pulled away with a yell, but unfortunately, not enough to let Kurt escape. Kurt started to pound on David’s chest with his fists, but David just grabbed both of Kurt’s wrists and pinned them against the wall above his head. David’s other hand snaked down in between Kurt’s legs, squeezing him. Kurt yelled out from the pain and violation of the touch.  


David pressed in closer, and Kurt turned his head away, so when David spoke it was right into Kurt’s ear.  


“After we’re married,” he whispered, “I’m going to touch you however and whenever I want. You’ll belong to me.” His hand moved from between Kurt’s legs to reach around and grab Kurt’s ass. “Goddamn, I can’t wait to fuck you.”  


Kurt slammed his head sideways as hard as he could into David’s nose. David stumbled back, letting Kurt go to cup his injured face. “You son of a -” he yelled, but Kurt was already running, and he didn’t stop until he was back in his bedchambers.  


Only then did he start sobbing.  


<><>  


Blaine tried to get dressed quickly without looking like he was in a hurry. He’d hoped that getting together with Sebastian for a quick release would make him feel calmer, but instead he just felt guilty and dirty. This whole thing was a mistake.  


Sebastian just lounged lazily on the bed, not saying a word, and Blaine was just about to make his excuses and leave when there was a soft knock at the door.  


Swearing under his breath, Sebastian got out of bed, radiating annoyance, and opened the door.  


“Your Highness, I just heard back from Her Majesty. She said that we just need to stall -” a voice dripping with obsequiousness starting talking the moment that Sebastian cracked the door open.  


“Blaine!” Sebastian interrupted loudly. “If you’ll excuse us, I have some business from home to take care of.”  


“Of course,” Blaine said, passing the chagrined servant on the way out. “Have a good night,” he added as the door practically shut in his face.  


Instead of heading towards his room, however, he turned the other way and tried the door to the next room down the hall. Thrilled to find it unlocked, and that the room was, to a cursory glance, currently unused, he quickly crossed to the window and opened the latch to the shutters. From his time avoiding Sebastian’s eyes in the other room, he knew Sebastian’s shutters were wide open as well. He leaned out as far as he safely could, and put his younger-brother honed habit of eavesdropping to use.  


<><>  


Early the next morning, Blaine requested an audience with the king. He did a quick scout for Kurt on his way, but had to abandon his search before he was successful. Upon being admitted to the king’s parlor, he was glad he hadn’t chanced being late to search further, as Kurt was already there.  


His friend looked awful, his eyes red rimmed and his lower lip split. Blaine quelled his immediate reaction to ask Kurt what happened, remembering the gravity of his task and his current audience.  


“Your Majesty, I have some urgent information to tell you about one of your son’s suitors,” Blaine stated formally.  


King Burt and Kurt made brief eye contact, looking unsurprised at this announcement.  


“Report, please, Prince Blaine.”  


“I overheard Prince Sebastian talking with one of his servants last night. I believe them to be in league with Queen Sue Sylvester, intending to sabotage this treaty process and take over your kingdom.”  


Both the king and Kurt’s faces registered shock when Blaine said Sebastian’s name. Blaine guessed this wasn’t the news they were expecting.  


“And how did you happen to overhear this conversation?” The king’s face was very grave. Blaine flushed red. He hadn’t expected that question, though he knew he should have.  


“I was in Prince Sebastian’s bedchamber with him when the servant arrived with a message.” Kurt made a small sound and Blaine lost his train of thought for a moment. “The, uh, the servant said something that raised my suspicions, so after Sebastian asked me to leave I snuck into the next room and listened through the windows.”  


King Burt considered Blaine’s face for a moment, while Kurt was studiously avoiding looking at Blaine at all.  


“Son, leave us for a moment.” Kurt practically bolted from the room at his father’s words. “Prince Blaine, I want you to tell me, word for word, what you heard - as much as you remember.”

<><>  


When Blaine left the king’s parlor about a half hour later, he found Kurt waiting outside. He wanted to talk to him, still wanting to know why Kurt was injured, but Kurt just gave him a short nod and walked past him, back into the parlor.  


Blaine lightly caught Kurt’s arm as he walked by. “Kurt-”  


“I should thank you,” Kurt interrupted brusquely. “It must have been difficult, betraying your boyfriend like that.”  


“He’s not my boyfriend,” Blaine said, flustered. “It was just a one-time thing, a few minutes of fun.”  


“Fun,” Kurt repeated shortly, his tongue coming out to poke at his split lip for a brief second.  


“Kurt, what happened to you last night?”  


Kurt shrugged. “Prince David was in the mood to have fun last night as well.”  


Blaine went cold; he searched Kurt’s face, but Kurt had walls up that Blaine couldn’t penetrate. “He hurt you? What did he do?”  


“Nothing serious enough to have the council reject his proposal outright,” Kurt said with tired resignation. “I can only hope trying to completely destroy the kingdom earns Prince Sebastian a slightly stronger reaction. Now if you’ll excuse me.” Kurt slipped out of Blaine’s hold and back into his father’s parlor, shutting the door behind him.  


Blaine flexed his now-empty hand, and found himself wishing that he had held on tighter.

<><>  


Kurt avoided Blaine for the next few days. The council launched an investigation into Prince Sebastian’s actions, based on Blaine’s accusations, and Kurt woke up one day to find that Prince Sebastian and his party had been escorted out of the castle, and would be under guard until they were well out of the kingdom.  


After Kurt had time to think about and distance himself from that emotional morning, Kurt realized that he was being childish. Yes, it had hurt to find out about Blaine and Sebastian, but Blaine hadn’t actually done anything wrong, and Kurt missed his friend. He purposefully went down to breakfast the next morning at his usual time, and gave Blaine a cheery “Good morning!” as though nothing had happened.  


Blaine looked relieved to see him, and thankfully didn’t mention the missing interlude, as they picked up their friendship where they left off.  


After the Prince Sebastian betrayal, the negotiations with the three remaining kingdoms slowed to a crawl, as the paranoid council was now hesitant to trust anyone at their word.  


Some of the visiting royals from the closest kingdoms returned home, realizing the wedding was no longer imminent, and promised to return when announcements were made. Despite fearing the answer, Kurt asked Blaine whether he also needed to go home soon, but Blaine reassured him that he was to stay until Cooper’s fate was determined, one way or another.  


Kurt still had to spend time with all of the remaining suitors, and while he avoided time alone with Prince David as much as possible, he enjoyed spending time with both Prince Adam and Prince Cooper.  


Of course, Kurt would have preferred to spend most of his time with Blaine.  


Life fell into a rhythm, spending his mornings and afternoons mostly with Blaine, and his evenings with Adam, Cooper, and David, as well as Blaine and most of the other princes and princesses who were still visiting. Kurt found that despite the uncertainty of his future, he was actually quite happy.  


And then reality intruded, and it all fell apart.  


<><>  


Blaine found him in the garden, as Kurt knew he eventually would when Kurt didn’t show up for their customary morning ride.  


“Kurt? Is everything alright?”  


Kurt looked down at his hands, twisted together on his lap. “My dad spoke with me this morning. The council has decided that no one treaty has any particular advantage, so I’m free to make the final choice. They want my answer by the end of the week.”  


Blaine was quiet for a long moment. “That’s great news, right?”  


It was good news, Kurt knew that, and yet it felt like his world was ending. “Of course,” he said quietly, still not looking up at Blaine.  


Blaine sat on the bench next to him, a welcome heat against the side of Kurt’s chilled body. “I thought that you’d made your choice a while ago.”  


Kurt shrugged slightly. “Well, obviously I have no desire to marry Prince David. I have no desire to even be in the same room with him ever again if at all possible.”  


“What would you have done, if the council had decided that he was the best choice?”  


Kurt thought about it, letting the weight of that possibility back into his mind for a moment. “I would have gone through with it, and tried to salvage as much of my happiness as I could in the spaces where he wasn’t.”  


Blaine drew in a breath. “I don’t know how you could do that to yourself.”  


Kurt finally looked at him. “Blaine, I know you care about the people in your kingdom as much as I care about mine. You’ve probably heard about how my father and I only came to be rulers a few years ago. Before that we were such distant royalty that it barely counted for anything. I lived among the people that I now rule over, and I know firsthand how the rules of the land directly affect those who live there. If I don’t go through with this marriage, then it’s only a matter of time before Queen Sylvester stages a takeover.”  


Blaine’s eyes were wide, and so beautiful that Kurt had to remind himself of the reasons he was going through with this whole thing, as well as explaining it to Blaine.  


“Surely you’ve heard the tales of living under Queen Sylvester’s rule. Completely arbitrary decisions based on her mad whims that completely ruin lives. I can’t do that to my people, even if it means that I have to marry someone that I can’t stand. Which, thankfully, doesn’t seem to be the case here.”  


“I hope you’re not worried about offending me that you’re not picking Cooper. I know what a handful he is.”  


Kurt gave him a small smile. “Cooper is a great guy, and if I had to, I think that we could make something work.” They had already discussed how Cooper would be an inconvenient husband, but Kurt found that he also didn’t want to marry him because he was Blaine’s brother.  


As much as Kurt didn’t want Blaine to disappear completely after this, he didn’t think he could handle seeing Blaine every year for the rest of his life and be unable to really be with him the way that Kurt wanted. And what if Blaine found someone that he wanted to marry? Kurt would have to welcome Blaine’s husband into the family. It would be better for Kurt’s sanity to let Blaine fade a little into the background of his thoughts, maybe keeping in touch by correspondence, with the potential for a visit every five years or so.  


“So why didn’t you give the council an immediate answer that you choose Prince Adam?” Blaine reached out and took one of Kurt’s hands where they were clenched in Kurt’s lap, and Kurt’s chest was so tight that it was hard to get words out.  


“Prince Adam is a great man. We get along well, and he respects me. If we don’t get married, I think that we would still continue to have a deep friendship for the rest of our lives.”  


Blaine’s brow furrowed. “Then what’s wrong?”  


“Of the three men I have to choose between, I choose him. But if I had the freedom to choose anyone, I would choose you, Blaine.” Kurt kept his voice strong until the end of his declaration, but it was a hard-won battle.  


“Oh, Kurt,’ Blaine said sadly, and closed his eyes. “I’m flattered that you would want me as a husband, but I actually think it’s better this way. When two people are forced to get married, it almost always ends in resentment and hatred. You’re the best friend I’ve ever had, and I want us to remain friends for a long time. “  


Blaine looked into Kurt’s eyes again, and Kurt saw the conviction in his expression. Even so, Kurt couldn’t help but add, “It doesn’t have to be that way. My father and Queen Carole were a political match, and they truly love each other. I couldn’t think of a better person for my father, if it can’t be my mother. And my brother, Finn, he and Princess Rachel were happier than I’ve seen anybody be, in the short time they were together.”  


Blaine squeezed the hand that he was still holding, then stood up. “And I truly hope that you can build such a love with Prince Adam, despite my prediction. If anyone can, I’m sure it’s you, Kurt.”  


Kurt’s lips quivered. “Thank you, Blaine. I appreciate that. I hope you have a good life, too.”  


Blaine blinked at that, as though he’d just realized that their good byes were imminent. And then he nodded and was gone.  


Kurt breathed deeply, fighting the urge to sob. He’d known that he would be losing Blaine soon, so he hadn’t been able to pass up the chance to tell him how he felt.  


“Don’t mind my little brother. I think every bedtime story his mother ever told him started with ‘and this is another way marrying your father ruined my life’.”  


Kurt blinked in shock as Cooper suddenly appeared. Then he blushed furiously as he realized what conversation he had just overheard. “Prince Cooper, I uh, we were just-“  


Cooper just waved a hand, cutting off his stumbling explanation. “Don’t worry about it. I’m not the smartest man in the world, but nothing I just heard was anything I didn’t already know.”  


Kurt let a few tears fall down his face, and then decided he was done. He would make the best with what he was given. “I’ll tell the council tomorrow.”  


<><>  


Blaine went down to dinner like always, although he would have preferred to stay in his room. Actually, what he really wanted was to go home, but it would be too great of an insult to leave before the wedding, now that it was so close.  


As happy as Blaine was for Kurt getting to choose the prince that would be best for him, Blaine realized he didn’t actually want to watch them get married.  


Dinner was a more somber affair than normal at first. Kurt stopped him at the doorway and told him that while Cooper knew what was going on, no one else knew that the final decision was about to be made.  


Blaine swore to keep it a secret, and found he didn’t really feel like talking much at all anyway. Kurt was spending most of his time talking with Prince Adam, and while Kurt didn’t appear to be his normal cheery self, he didn’t seem to be too sad after the conversation in the garden.  


Whether everyone else picked up on the undercurrent of a coming change, or if it was just strange timing, the wine flowed a bit more freely than usual, and soon everyone was even looser than normal. When Blaine found himself clenching his jaw to prevent himself from saying things he didn’t mean to, he decided it was time for bed.  


He tossed and turned for quite a while, and then was pulled out of a fitful sleep by noises echoing throughout the castle. Recognizing the sounds of a late night messenger causing a stir, he quickly threw some clothes back on, tension running through him.  


Good news almost always waited until morning.  


By the time he got downstairs, most everyone was gathered in the ballroom, waiting for an announcement. Blaine saw Kurt pacing by the door to his father’s antechamber, and he saw Prince David standing against the far wall, but he didn’t see Prince Adam or Cooper.  


Reminding himself that someone would have come and gotten him if the news was from home, Blaine wondered if he should go talk to Kurt. He decided he would just move closer, in case he was needed.  


While it seemed like forever, it was only about a half an hour before the door opened, and King Burt appeared, followed by Prince Adam. The prince’s eyes were red rimmed, and he stood tall and stiff, as though bracing himself.  


At a nod from King Burt, Prince Adam approached Kurt, whose face was filled with concern and confusion.  


“It is with deep regret that I have to withdraw my offer for your hand, Prince Kurt. There was a shipwreck, and my father and brother were lost at sea. I have to return home immediately and take up the crown.” Adam’s voice was deep with grief.  


“Your Majesty, I am so sorry for your loss,” Kurt said, bowing low. Then he broke tradition and pulled Adam, a mere prince no longer, into a hug. “I’ll miss you, my friend. Godspeed.”  


King Adam hugged Kurt back for a moment, and then pulled away. “When things are settled, I’ll be in touch. I think there are still ways our kingdoms can work together.”  


“Of course,” Kurt said. Kurt turned away after King Adam did, and from where Blaine was standing, he could see Kurt’s face twist with pain.  


Blaine was in shock himself. Kurt would choose Cooper now. Kurt and Cooper would be husbands. While Blaine had known that was a possibility when they first arrived, he hadn’t considered it in quite some time.  


He knew that Cooper had had his fair share of lovers over the years. Blaine had even walked in on him a time or two. His brain now used those memories to start picturing Kurt and Cooper together, with Cooper bending Kurt over the bed…  


One of the side doors crashed open, a sharp noise in the respectfully quiet room. “I’m afraid that I must insist that Prince Cooper also withdraws his offer,” an older man that Blaine recognized as a neighboring king announced. Following him into the room came a rumpled and sheepish looking Cooper Princess Quinn, the angry king’s daughter.  


“Prince Cooper has compromised my eldest daughter, and I demand that he marry her.”  


Blaine wanted to bash Cooper’s head into the brick wall. A princess? He should know better than to sleep with a princess, whose virtue was still guarded as a means to ensure untarnished succession.  


Kurt gave a small choked noise, and Blaine looked his way, his own stomach falling at the look of despair on Kurt’s face. In the rush of humiliation at Cooper’s scandalous actions, Blaine had forgotten what this meant for Kurt.  


The only suitor left was Prince David.  


Blaine glanced over his shoulder at where the other man had been leaning against the wall earlier. Prince David now stood tall, staring at Kurt with a cruel smile of victory, his eyes hot and hungry.  


King Burt put his hand on his son’s shoulder. “That’s enough news for the middle of the night. We’ll make some official announcements tomorrow. For now everyone try to go and get some sleep.”  


While Blaine was still trying to decide if there was anything he could say that would be of comfort, Kurt disappeared. Blaine walked slowly back to his room, a myriad of emotions swirling through him, though the main two were anger at Cooper’s stupid libido and grief for Kurt’s future.  


If he’d thought he had trouble sleeping earlier, it was nothing compared to now. He couldn’t even lay down, he was so agitated, and found himself pacing the floor, Kurt’s words from earlier that day running through his mind on a loop.  


_If I had the freedom to choose anyone, I would choose you, Blaine._  


<><>  


As soon as Kurt was away from the crowd, he started shaking. This was more than he could take in a single day. When he finally got to his bedchamber he promptly vomited into his chamber pot, then asked the servants to take it away and leave him alone until morning. He opened his shutters and leaned out into the frigid night.  


For a moment he entertained the thought of jumping, though he knew he’d never do it. Instead he stood there, looking out at the crescent moon, letting the cold air numb him, and trying not to think of anything at all.  


His father found him like that hours later, teeth chattering and chilled to the bone. “Oh, Kurt,” he said sadly, and pulled a heavy wool blanket off the bed to wrap around Kurt’s shoulders. “You’re going to give yourself a fever. Here, come.” He led Kurt to the bed and had him lay down.  


Kurt offered no resistance. If he started to fight back he wasn’t sure he’d be able to stop.  


“You’re not looking well, son. I’m going to go talk to the doctor. I’ll be back soon.” Burt left the room, and Kurt just stayed where his father had put him, staring at the wall. When the king returned sometime later and had Kurt drink a strange tonic, Kurt did it without question or comment.  


He was pleasantly surprised to find himself getting sleepy almost immediately. He had started to wonder if he would be able to sleep at all before the wedding.  


And then the world was gone, and he gladly settled into the relief of unconsciousness.  


<><>  


When he awoke, the shadows on the walls seemed wrong. Fear shot through him as he realized that it was late evening. Had he slept all day? Would they have made the announcement without him? Was he now officially betrothed to the most loathsome man he’d ever met?  


One of the servants must have alerted his father that he was awake, because it was only a short time later that the king entered.  


“How are you feeling, son?” King Burt asked gently.  


Kurt twitched his mouth, not really able to pull off a smile. “Still a little sleepy, but I’m all right. I can’t believe I slept all day. Why didn’t you wake me?”  


“Actually, you’ve been asleep for over two days,” Burt stated, like it was no big deal.  


“Two days?!” Kurt sat up at that. “What the hell did you give me to drink?”  


“You were sick, Kurt, and the way you were going you were going to make yourself even sicker. The doctor thought it was best to let you get some rest while some things were sorted out.”  


“I thought everything was sorted. What else could possibly happen?” Kurt wanted to scream in frustration. He’d had enough of sudden revelations to last him a lifetime. Every time things changed lately, it made his life worse.  


“Why don’t you get freshened up, and then meet me down in my parlor. We have some things to discuss.” Kurt glared at his father, but the king just smiled, looking rather pleased with himself. “I’m not giving you any hints. This way you won’t spend forever choosing your outfit.”  


Kurt didn’t wait for his father to get all the way out the room before he started grumbling his displeasure, but he did indeed get ready with lightning speed.  


<><>  


When Kurt was finally admitted to the king’s room, he strode in quickly, wanting to make his father get to the point immediately, but then faltered when he found that Blaine was in the room as well.  


“Blaine? Father? What’s going on?”  


“There has been another offer for your hand, Prince Kurt,” King Burt announced formally.  


Kurt’s mouth dropped open. “Blaine? Wha-?” And then his brain caught up and he shook his head. “No, Blaine, thank you, but I don’t want you to do this.” Because as sure as Kurt was that he wanted to marry Blaine, he was equally as sure that Blaine didn’t want to get married, and he couldn’t stand the thought of ruining Blaine’s life.  


Blaine frowned. “Kurt –“  


“No, Blaine. Father, I don’t accept. I still get to choose, right?”  


“Kurt, listen to him for a moment, please,” Burt ordered, but Kurt didn’t listen.  


“Father, he’s doing this out of a misguided sense of responsibility for Cooper’s actions, or out of pity for me, but I can’t accept this. I can’t sacrifice his happiness just to escape Prince David.”  


“Kurt! You will be quiet and listen!” the king roared, and Kurt snapped his mouth shut, tears of frustration gathering in his eyes.  


“Kurt, no, you’ve got this all wrong. I’m not doing this out of guilt or pity. I’ll admit that if you had ended up marrying Prince Adam or Cooper, I might not have realized this until it was too late, but I’m offering my hand because I want to marry you.” Blaine looked at him with his beautiful golden eyes, and oh, Kurt wanted to believe him so badly. Surely this was some kind of hell, to have to fight so hard to deny the very thing that he wanted with all of his heart.  


“But you don’t want to get married. You’ve worked your whole life to avoid this very situation,” Kurt said quietly.  


“No, Kurt, I don’t want to get married for political reasons. But I was thinking about what you said to me, that if you had the freedom to choose, that you would choose me. And I realized that I _did_ have the freedom to choose. And that I could choose you because I love you, and I’m pretty sure you love me. I know you have to get married for your kingdom’s sake and luckily, I have enough to offer that I am eligible to ask for your hand.” Blaine fell to one knee and held out his hand. “So what do you say, Kurt?”  


“Yes, yes, yes!” Kurt managed to get out through his tears, taking Blaine’s hand and pulling him into a kiss.

<><>  


“I can’t believe you drugged me,” Kurt said to his father a little later, when the euphoric high of his engagement subsided enough to let in other thoughts.  


King Burt was unrepentant. “I needed to buy some time. We didn’t want to tell you anything until Blaine had a chance to go home and talk to his father, and then I had to clear it with the council. And you really were going to make yourself sick, you were so miserable. Plus, it made it easier to put off Prince David, saying that you were down with an illness, and that things had to be delayed.”  


Kurt grimaced. “He’s going to be really mad. Do you think we’ll have trouble with his kingdom?”  


The king shrugged. “A lot less trouble than we’d have if you married him, considering I would have had to murder him fairly quickly.”  


Blaine nodded. “If you didn’t, I probably would have. See all the wars we’re preventing with our true love?”  


Kurt laughed, and snuggled into Blaine’s embrace a little closer. Being forced to get married was the best thing to ever happen to him.

**Author's Note:**

> Original prompt:
> 
> Prince Kurt is taking a husband. He has visited all the noble families with eligible sons that they would be willing to sacrifice to a marriage, that with certainty wouldn’t produce offspring/heirs, but a marriage with the outmost prestige and respectability. 
> 
> The Anderson family has put forward their eldest son of the second son. He is a few years older than the prince, very handsome but not very smart. His younger brother on the other hand is both handsome and smart, but unfortunately he is also not interested in marriage.


End file.
